


Crossroads

by Ms_Julius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: Commander Reyes is having a hard time getting used to being back in Gibraltar's base, memories from his past creeping out behind every corner. However, one soft-spoken monk is not about to let him suffer by himself.





	Crossroads

**_“Five...”_ **

He’s got this.

**_“Four...”_ **

There is still enough time!

**_“Three...”_ **

If only he could find the right buttons...

**_“Two...”_ **

It can’t end like this!

**_“One... Assignment complite!”_ **

...He didn’t make it in time.

With a forceful thrust of a fist, Reyes sent a new coffeemaker flying across the kitchen, an end of the wire sparkling slightly as it's ripped apart from the plug during its journey. The glimmering machine managed to jump on the floor tiles couple of times before landing next to the door, a sad hiss announcing its last moments in action despite being in use only a day. The sparks dimmed soon after, leaving the steaming commander standing alone with the morning light coming from the windows above a sink. Kitchen was silent at this time of day, a clock only striking seven times as the day ahead creeps before him. It’s too early for this. And had he been sleeping well in the first place, he might have had more patience towards the new household appliance. 

Damn those kids, staring at their Hollywood remakes until the dawn, refusing to lower the volume because “it ruins the whole experience and authenticity of the story” as Miss Song had explained. The end result being that the noise from the television raced through the base, metallic walls doing nothing to stop its run, vice versa actually. It multiplied the voice, adding a looming echo to the already annoying shrieking. And because of the unfortunate mistake made by Winston, Reyes’ new bedroom was currently located right next to the common living areas such as dining hall and TV room, making his nights an endless cyckle of torture as he was forced to listen a lenghts of director’s self-congratulatory and cowboy’s catchphrases from the Wild West, most of which he had heard before thanks to a young wanna-be bronco named Jesse McCree.

With a tired sigh, Reyes sat down at the wooden counter, leaning his head against the cabinets. He could already feel a headache making its way up to his frontal lobe, nagging away his sanity as the pain increased in persistent pulses. The early sunlight creeping in from between the blinds felt like a laser beam, rays of bright light seemingly reflecting from surface to surface. It felt like a floodlight was being shined directly at his squinting eyes. It made the pain worse. Much worse. Maybe he should go see Angela for some painkillers. Not that they would help, but a thought of a medicine was sometimes enough to drive away the sharpest edge of the ache.

“I see you have defeated your newfound enemy. May I come in?”

Reyes would never admit how his heart jumped with surprise as a calm voice rang from the doorway. An omnic, floating in the air, stared at him with an unblinking eyes, quiet space suddenly filled with a low hum of the engine spinning inside of his unexpected companion. No wonder he didn’t hear anyone coming.

“Suppose so”, he answered, hopping down from the counter. As he watched, the omnic made its way to the cabinets, now setting his feets to the ground while reaching up to grab few packs of chips from the middle shelf. Reyes had seen this particular omnic before, even though he had stayed in the base just mere days. Usually he was accompanied by Genji, a former member of Reyes own Blackwatch. With his new cyborgic body and attitude towards life, his past soldier had sent out a strong aura of contentment and peace, driving the commander to retreat. They hadn’t spoken during his stay, only acknowledging each other with short nods whenever they happened to meet at the halls of station, making sure their eyes never met. It wasn’t a guilt that held him back, per se. He just didn’t know what to say. Talking was never his strong suit anyway, that’s where Jack came along and shined in their years of operating under the Overwatch. Training, planning out their future missions and backup plans, leading the team to the battleground, that was Reyes’ territory. He wasn’t all that good with people, not even when he was in a good mood.

A soft voice pulled him out of his moody thoughts, bringing his attention back to the omnic still standing with him in the kitchen.

“I hope I won’t bother you by asking, but I would very much like to know the story behind this scene I have stumbled upon.” Although his face remained fixed, the voice was filled with mirth and genuine interest. Reyes couldn’t help but indulge, glancing at the omnic under his brows.

“Was trying to make a cup of fresh coffee to start my morning with. Didn’t work.” 

“Ah, I see. And hurling the coffee machine to the other side of the room proved to be an adequate course of action.”

He wasn’t certain if the omnic was just mocking him or not. Pursing his lips, Reyes turned around to properly look at the monk, eyes narrowed. “I haven’t had a best week so far, omnic. I suggest you mind your own business.”

To anyone who knew him, that would have been a clear sign to back off and leave the room. However, without a flinch, the monk stepped forward, formally extending his hand for a shake. Lights at his forehead flickered slightly, almost as if he was trying to surpress a laugh. “I apologize, commander Reyes. My intention was not to cause you distress.” A minor tremor in his calm voice betrayed his amusement. “My name is Zenyatta, a member of the Shambali. I believe you are already familiar with my pupil, Genji Shimada.”

Warily taking the offered hand, Reyes didn’t answer. It was obvious that his past with Genji had been a hot subject of gossips ever since he set his foot inside of the station at Gibraltar, hushed voices whispering behind his back, imaging he didn’t hear them. He heard every word, and wondered to himself what exatly had Genji said to the others regarding their parting what felt like many decades ago. How long had it been, actually? Sometimes it was hard to keep a track of the years floating by, eras and events blending together into a formless mass, old memories mixed with new nightmares adding their own flavor to the major mess inside his head.

But this monk didn’t seem hostile by any means, and thinking backwards, Reyes had never seen him ask anything from Genji when the master and student had seen the newcomer in the corridors. 

“In case your are wondering, I do know about your collision with my student during his departure from Blackwatch. I can sense the same anguish within you that once roamed inside his mind, tearing down his mental health as much as his ability to trust in his companions. Do not worry, his heart is now lighter, and he did forgive you long ago.”

Reyes’ eyebrows shot up, taken back by the direct opening of the conversation. “You don’t know anything about my state of mind, monk.”

Tilting his head to the side, the omnic took another tentative step towards him. The nine light were now burning brighter. “Believe me, commander, I do know the paths your mind is taking right now. And the possible crossroads you are very likely to end up in following months.” The metallic head nodded. “I am sure you will run into one quite shortly.”

“Crossroads?”

“Yes. Situations which will force you ro decide the direction of your future. Which way shall you turn.” Now lifting his legs up, the monk sat on the air, hands coming to rest on top of his thighs as he floated a bit higher, face to face with Reyes. “Numerous situations: Will you stay with the Overwatch? If you do, are you truly welcomed here? What shall happen to your relationships with your former teammates? And most importantly; are you able to form new ones?” 

Reyes frowned. He didn’t have time nor desire for this, not today. A lecture in the middle of common kitchen from an omnic he just met, and a nagging voice inside of his head reminding him that he had indeed thought about these exact questions while traveling to Gibraltar. But a psychological assessment as a first thing in a morning was not how he fancied about starting his day. Angela alone was persistent enough to deal with. But still, something in his chest felt strangely warm while thinking that someone else beside his medic was taking an interest in his wellbeing. It had been far too long since the last person had taken upon such a burden. A picture of Ana flashed past his eyes, her knowing gaze drilling through his heart as if she was truly standing right beside him. But she was gone, had been for years now. Yet this omnic was looking at him with a same piercing intensity.

“I see you have been giving this a lot of thought. What exactly do you expect to gain from this conversation?”

Slowly floating to the door, Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders with a jerky manner. “Nothing, commander. But whatever or not you choose to take a note of my warnings, I feel I must at least let them out, bring them to your knowledge. Perhaps then you have more luck in determing your path.” He stopped at the doorway, turning around to look at the man in black at the centre of the kitchen. “If you wish for more guidance, I am planning on meditating on the eastern rooftop before sun goes down. You are welcome to join me.” With that, the omnic moved on to the hall. Reyes made no move to follow him. 

It wasn’t often that someone outside his former group came to him for a talk. Much less one with this much depth. He was notorious from whacking around anybody stupid enough to ask about his personal life and some novices had seemed to know this before the training had even began. But this omnic didn’t give away any sort of fear or trepidation. Unnerving, to say at least. And maybe, just maybe, a bit intriguing.

* * *

Sun was setting. Had been for a while now, sliding downwards inch by inch, painting the surrounding sky with reddish gleam. It was all visible through the windows in the main hall where Reyes stood, hand hanging on a doorhandle leading up to the roofs. He’s been standing here about five minutes or so, indecisive of whatever or not he should climb those stairs and face what waited on top of them.

He was now wearing his black bathrobe, the front kept closed by the tight strings of fabric. His short hair still dribbled from a shower taken half an hour ago, wetting the shoulders of the robe. It wouldn’t be a good idea to go outside like this, not if he wished to maintain his health. Yet, that sounded like an excuse, a poor one at that. Was he truly this anxious for meeting the new master of his former pupil, an omnic whose orbs of harmony had popped up all around the base today, as if trying to lure his along without making it seem too obvious. He had to admit, the presence of the orbs  _ did  _ infact help him focus better, his short chat with Winston going smoother than usual as the small yellow ball lurked right over his left shoulder. His speech came out more naturally, followed by an invitation from the scientist to a private meeting regarding his new status as an Overwatch agent. The recognition after so many years of distrust and hatred had stricken much deeper than Reyes had initially thought. And even if he still felt tired and uneasy after the talk, his headache, which had bothered him from the morning on, melted away as the orb kept spinning around his head and torso, ultimatelly pressing down next to his heart. The heat it radiated could be felt even through his rather thick hoody.

Now however, he couldn’t feel the warmth, a biting wind blowing past him from the open window on his right, opening a pleasant view to the coasts of Gibraltar where the waves hit hard against the solid rocks. The sound of the seagulls pushed another old memory up, a fading picture of him, Ana and Jack where they all stood at the railing, watching the ocean turning dark when sun finally reached its destination and hid behind the offing. It was their last stay here together, soon after they complited their final mission within the rows of Overwatch. It all went downhill from there, but just for a split second Reyes could see their peaceful faces as they bit their farewells for then. If he had known what lied ahead, would the mental image be different? Would he had been able to smile that easily?

Standing in his thoughts, hand still against the handle, a silent cling echoed from behind the door. A metal against metal, now repeatedly tapping and thus creating a hesitant melody into the otherwise soundless room.

Reyes squeezed his hand into a fist, having a pretty good idea of what the source of the noise would turn out to be if he opened the door. Nevertheless, he pushed the handle down and let his eyes settle onto a golden orb, bouncing in the air with what seemed to be a playful tune. Snorting, he took a step inside of the staircase and pulled the door closed behind him, effectively locking out all of the light and sunrays.

“I guess you lead the way then”, he said, and true to his words, the ball floated higher and dashed upwards, threatening to leave the commander into a complite darkness if he didn’t stay close enough. As he jumped from one stair to another, Reyes’ eyes got used to the dark, and despite a few stumbles here and there, he managed to get on top of the corridor in one piece. The bruise from the low, broken ceiling lamp would take couple of days to heal though, he thought while rubbing the wound with irritation.

“You made it. Wonderful! I hope your journey was not made in haste”, the soft, mechanical voice, which he now associated with Zenyatta, called out from behind the plantings near the edge of the roof. With care, Reyes made his way past the colorful sea of flowers (apparently a hobby of Reinhard’s) and well-kept bushes of herbs (definitely Angela’s) and found a place to sit beside the monk already floating a few inched above the iron housetop. The yellow orb which had followed him until now twirled back over Zenyatta’s head, settling on the orbit with other nine globes and singing out a melancholic melody. It was soothing, yet so wistful.

They didn’t speak a word. Watching a serene scene playing out in front of them, a monk and an assassin sat side by side, letting their thoughts fly with the birds in the sky. How calm and comforting it was, knowing that there was nothing there to distract one from the sheer beauty of the landscape. They sat like that what felt like and hours but turned out to be mere minutes before Reyes cleared his throat.

“I thought there would be more talking involved. Don’t they always say that talking makes things easier?”

A tiny lift in the voice of the omnic made his contentment known. “You are not a man of words, commander, I have gathered that much. Such an advice would be destructive if given without an understanding of the mind for which it is trusted upon.” Calming his orbs, Zenyatta directed one of them to hower above him once again. “Sometimes it is best to just let one’s feelings run their course, not interfering their plans and routes.” The orb glowed softly, making Reyes relax in his posture. His stiff shoulders dropped down like stones, and the minor throbbing pain in his fresh bruise dulled away when the ball brushed against it. 

Zenyatta tilted his head up, gazing to the setting sun with a fond hand gesture. “Just like the day coming to its end, you must allow your darkened thoughts to come to their end. There is no point in holding onto those feelings of despair, not when there is a new life waiting for you behind the next corner. Behind a crossroad.” His eyes focused to Reyes’, a light shining behind them. “And you have already made your first turn.”

A tear was brushed aside, Reyes’ slightly trembling hand coming to rest onto the cooling metal panels. A quiet sigh was snatched up by a fleeting burst of wind, carrying it towards the shallow waters below. He felt lighter. Even without saying anything, he felt like flying. As the thoughts of his past roamed inside his head, he let them go, not trying to held onto a single one of them, just watching as they danced around, tormenting him. It would take time, but someday he would join them. He would dance with his nightmares and learn to lead.

Watching Reyes closing his eyes, Zenyatta turned his own gaze back to the sea. The orb of harmony stayed where it had was, taking a place on the shaking shoulder below it. The wind was dying down, the birds around them landing on the sharp rocks to rest for a night. With a satisfied hum, Zenyatta bowed his head and allowed his own meditation drag his mind away from the material world. 

Neither of them noticed an orb drifting apart from the orbit. It soared thought the air, spinning as it went. Purple trail was left behind it, the glow surrounding the globe beginning to shift into black. Without a sound, it settled itself to float near Reyes’ heart, a spark of violet, overshadowed by the rays of the sun, connecting the orb to the beating core.

It began to wait. 


End file.
